Champions of The Gods: The Immortal Maidens and True Goddesses
by DragonMack
Summary: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are the Four Maidens. The Most powerful women on Remnant. They have created a legacy that have shaped the foundations of Remnant. Now after centuries of isolation. They must reveal themselves in order to save Remnant from The Grimm Queen Salem and her army. Pollination.
1. Chapter 1: The Immortal Maidens

This is Dragon Mack and I am rewriting this story to Champions of The Gods: The Immortal Maidens & True Goddesses of Remnant. I have to admit. This story is a little too close to Daughter of the Gods. Some might say that it is a complete ripoff. So, I decided to make some changes to the story.

Instead of being created by the Gods, Team RWBY lived during the age of fairy tales. So, here is the revised chapter 1. The rest of the story stays the same with Team RWBY attempting to win in their war against Salem.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. The series is owned by Monty Oum. God bless and watch over his soul.

Champions of The Gods: The Immortal Maidens & True Goddesses of Remnant:

RWBY Fan Fiction

Adventure / Romance

Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang

Summary: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are The Immortal Maidens. The most powerful women in the world. They chosen by The God of Light and The God of Darkness to save the world because of the goodness and purity of their hearts. They have created a legacy that can't be broken. After centuries of self-exile. They have returned to save Remnant from Salem The Grimm Queen and her faction. Watch as Team RWBY show the world they have earned their position as maidens and become the true goddesses the brother gods and their followers believed them to be.

* * *

Chapter 1: Legend of the Four Immortal Maidens

There are many legends throughout the world of Remnant. Like the four maidens, who are said to be most powerful women in Remnant because of their ability to manipulate the elements. They gained their power because of the kindness and hospitality they showed and taught the old man. Before they were maidens, the four women were huntresses.

The four women were very good friends, possibly sisters because of the powerful bond they share and they would do anything for each other. They traveled across Remnant, helping people and killing Grimm. The four women met a lonely woman in a tower named Salem and her beloved named Ozma. Ozma passed away from an illness and Salem pleaded with the four women to help her find the God of Light's realm so she can bring back her beloved. The five women traveled to the God of Light's realm to ask the God of Light to bring back Ozma for Salem. He refused. They then traveled to the Realm of Darkness to ask the God of Darkness to bring back Ozma. Salem manipulate the God of Darkness; the four huntresses saw this and they were not pleased with Salem. She did not mention their visit with the God of Light to his little brother. She tricked him into bringing her beloved back, only to fail when the four women reveal the truth to the God of Darkness and exposed Salem's manipulations. The God of Light appeared to aid the four women in helping his little brother see the truth. The God of Darkness realized that he was tricked, undid his work and killed Ozma once again. Salem was absolutely furious with this and blamed the four huntresses for taking her beloved away from her and demanded the Gods to bring her beloved back, she was about to use her magic to force the brothers in bringing Ozma back to her. Only to have the four huntresses take her on. They managed to seriously wound her and the God of Light joined in the fight.

Salem was defeated and she was falling back into the God of Light's realm where he and his little brother told her because of her manipulations and her selfishness, they granted her immortality and she is cursed to walk the earth until she learns the importance of the balance of life and death. She will never be with her beloved. Then, they sent her away from the realm of Light. The four huntresses were brought before the brothers for their turn to be judged.

The God of Light and The God of Darkness were impressed that they were able to fend off Salem and expose her manipulations to them before she turned them against each other. The God of Light thanked them for helping him and his little brother. The God of Darkness thanked them as well, in his own way. The God of Darkness thanked them for exposing Salem's manipulations and helping him see the truth. The brothers bestowed them the ability to use magic. Which allowed them to use the mystical arts in a limitless number of ways. They were transported from the Realm of Light by the Brothers.

This is not the last time the Brother Gods will see the four huntresses. The four will aid them once again, sooner than they think.

The Huntresses come to the Brothers' aid once again when Salem went all across Remnant. Manipulating the rulers of the kingdoms with the Brothers were able to grant immortality. The four huntresses stood up to Salem and her followers. Salem told them the four huntresses were witches and they betrayed humanity to fight for the gods. They attacked the four huntresses first before they attacked the Brother Gods. The four huntresses were completely disappointed in them for following Salem and allowing her to lie to them before they used their magic to destroy the followers, leaving Salem all alone. Salem is completely shocked. She couldn't believe that the huntresses were able to take down her minions easily. The Brother Gods watched this spectacle and they were moved by their dedication into protecting them. The Four Huntresses were faithful to the brothers and weren't so easily moved by Salem's lies. Salem then screaming in anger before she charged at the four huntresses. They charged at Salem because they were fighting not for the brothers. They were fighting for the world too. Salem never gotten the upper hand in the battle, the huntresses had complete experience in hand to hand combat, as well as fighting skills and weapons mastery, plus the addition of their usage of the mystic arts. They were able to beat her because of their teamwork, despite their different backgrounds.

They defeated Salem and knocked her down to the ground as she was outclassed and outmatched. As she was getting up. She looked at the four huntresses with a look of pure hatred because they ruined everything, she blamed them for everything bad that has happened to her. They have their weapons ready to fight her once again. They weren't afraid to fight, they think of her as a threat to the world. Just like the grimm. She didn't even realize that it wasn't the huntresses or the Brother Gods were responsible, it was her own doing. She went to attack them again only to be sent away by The God of Light. The huntresses sighed in relief because they beat her for now. They know she will be back.

The brother gods were grateful to the four huntresses once again. The brothers saw the purity, nobility, goodness and righteousness in their hearts as they battled Salem. Also, they understood and respected the importance of the balance of Life and Death. They looked at each other and come to a decision. They just might be the champions who can save this world. The brothers used their power to grant true immortality to the four women. They will not die and they will be the ones who can defeat Salem for good.

After that, the four women were magically transported out of the God of Light's realm before the brothers restarted the world and took away the magic from the people, leaving only the four huntresses and Salem able to use magic.

They were continuing their job as huntresses, helping people and hunting grimm throughout the decades. They began making a name for themselves, as defenders of the innocent and they come across an old man and they helped him out, despite him not asking for their help. They showed him nothing but kindness and goodness from their hearts. The old man was completely moved from their hospitality from them and he bestowed upon them, the power to manipulate the elements. Each girl has a specific power; the girl with the silver eyes is the Spring Maiden, the girl with the Golden Hair and lilac eyes is the Summer Maiden, the girl with the black hair and cat-like features is the Fall Maiden and the Girl with the white hair is the Winter Maiden.

Before the four maidens left the old man's house, they promised they will see him again someday. He then asked each of them for their names. Each maiden gave their name to the old man. The girl with the silver eyes is named Ruby, the girl with the white hair is named Weiss, the girl with the black hair and the cat-like features is called Blake and the girl with the blonde hair is called Yang.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang left the old man's house and continued their journey. They continued helping people and bestowing the people they trust with the ability to use magic. These women are a powerful and formidable team. Each one of them is very dangerous separately. The Spring Maiden Ruby is the original Silver-Eyed Warrior and, The Winter Maiden Weiss is the founder of the Schnee Dust Company and is a master of Dust Manipulation. The Fall Maiden Blake is the founder of the White Fang and can create portals to anyone she cares about. The Summer Maiden Yang is the Undefeated Champion of Mistral and can absorb kinetic energy and project it back at her opponents with more power and is imperious to pain. The brothers appeared before them and bestow upon them the four relics that will summon the brothers so they can cast their final judgement upon this world. The relics of Creation, Knowledge, Choice and Destruction.

The Four Maidens stored the relics in a special pocket dimension created by their magic. The Pocket Dimension was created to house the relics because they can't leave them in vaults in which someone would try to take the relics. It can only be accessed by the Maidens.

They were aided by Ozpin, a champion of The God of Light to aid them in their war against Salem.

They fought in the Great War between the Kingdoms and stopped them from killing each other and united them against the Grimm and Salem, who sensed them from her kingdom in Ever Light and brought her forces to destroy them once and for all. They unleashed their power and decimated the Grimm. The Kingdoms were shocked at this and they had ended up rallying behind them as they lead the charge. Salem and the four maidens fought each other in a final battle in the Great War. This battle will go down in legend and will be called "The Four Holy Maidens vs The Dark Witch."

Salem was defeated once again by the four maidens. She vowed revenge against the four for her humiliation. She retreated back into her kingdom and the war is over. The four maidens faked their deaths in order to keep their powers and the relics from undesirable's aka Salem's council. Their followers were saddened at this. they will have hope that true true saviors would return.

Now, after centuries of self-exile. The four maidens have returned to save the world once again. Their followers were overjoyed to their saviors return. They know they are the only ones who can save this world and restore Remnant back to its former glory. Not everyone is happy with their return. Salem had sensed her true enemies have returned and she intended to finish her war against them. They humiliated her so many times and she will do whatever it takes to pay them back for everything that has happened to her. The Grimm Queen will have a difficult challenge because they have gotten so much stronger over the centuries during their self- exile. They have learned many new tricks and trained how to control their new abilities.

They are more powerful than Salem and Ozpin and rivals the God of Light and the God of Darkness.

Their legend is not over, it's far from over. They are just getting started. This is the Legend of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long also known as Team RWBY: The Four Immortal Maidens and The True Goddesses of Remnant.

* * *

This is chapter 1 revised. Hope you like it. Read and review. See you next time. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Failed Robbery

Chapter 2: The Failed Robbery

Ruby's POV:

I am waking down the streets of Vale towards the Dust Shop. Weiss asked me to get Dust for her. I don't what she is planning to do with the Dust. I think I don't want to know. She is the most logical person who is capable of using dust for a large variety of reasons.

As I walked into the shop, I saw people in lame suits robbing the place. I don't know what they are doing and I don't care either. I was minding my business when 2 men is black suits saw me.

"Hey you, give us all your money." one of the men said to me. I wasn't listening to them because I don't want to.

That must have irritated them because they asked me again.

I turned around to face them with a bored look on my face and I said. "No. So, leave me alone. I have better things to do than let a bunch of morons try to rob me."

The men in suit were very shocked at what I said to them. They got angry and started to attack me. They didn't get the chance because I took them down without any problems. I must have caught the attention of a tacky orange haired dude who has black eye-liner over his visible dark-green eye and he is trying to be a big-shot criminal. He is wearing a black bowler hat with a feather on its red band, a grey scarf, a white and black suit with a cane.

He said. "Hey little Red, don't you think it is your bedtime? You shouldn't be out so-" he did not get a chance to finfish his sentence as I appeared right in front of him grabbed his collar, lifted him up and threw him out of the shop. The shopkeeper was shocked at my strength. I walked out of the shop and walked out to face the lame villain.

"Hey, little red. Don't you know you who are dealing to?" he asked me while getting up and cleaning himself off. "I happened to be Roman Torchwick, the world's greatest-" Again, I didn't let him finish because I punched him in the face and he fell on his back.

"I don't care who you are. I know you are an overly dramatic dummy who is about to get his butt kicked." I exclaimed with a glare on my face. He got up and called for his henchmen to take me down. I smirked at his very pitiful attempt as I summoned Crescent Rose in scythe form as I began taking down these punks with no problem on my part. As I took down that last thug, I turned to see Roman gone. I cursed at myself for getting distracted so easily with these morons.

I jumped on the nearest rooftop and looked around for the idiot. I found him. I flew towards him in an alarming rate of speed. When he saw heading towards him, he started panicking as he ran faster and jumped rooftop after rooftop. I was following him until he came to an abrupt stop. I thought he had nowhere to go. I was wrong where an airship appeared from the sky and picked Roman up. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I switched Crescent Rose to blaster mode and fired powerful shots at the ship, causing it to descend to the ground. I descended to the ground and walked up the ship to get Roman and turn him into the police.

A girl with a red dress with yellow markings and with black shorts underneath with a silt on the side of the dress. She is wearing black high heels with a bracelet on the right ankle. She charged at me, but dodged it and slammed her to the ground with a powerful kick. She summoned swords using her magic and tried to slash me, but I countered them by blocking them with my scythe. I had a look of boredom on my face and when the woman saw it, she was getting angry with me. I wasn't taking her seriously. I shattered her swords with Crescent Rose and knocked her back.

The mysterious woman said. "I am impressed. I guess you maidens are just as powerful as Her Grace said."

When she said her grace, I knew what she meant. Salem. What is this woman's connection to Salem?

I asked her. "Who are you and how do you know Salem?"

The woman answered. "My name is Cinder Fall and that's all you need to know because I will be taking your powers." She said before she charged at me once again. If Cinder arrogantly thinks she can beat me, then she is about to get a reality check. I put away Cresent Rose and grabbed her swords with my bare hands. Cinder was shocked and she will be more shocked when I shattered her swords with my strength. I may be not as strong as Yang. But I have to admit. I am good without my weapon. Cinder got over her shock and became enraged as she tried to hit with her weapons. I would let her get the chance and kicked her back. She gathered herself and decided that is she can't beat me with weapons. Then she should beat me with magic. She conjured fireballs and threw them at me. I conjured a shield to protect me for her fire attacks. She got so angry that she was going to lose to me and I am overpowering her, I had to use that to my advantage and I attacked her while she was blinded by her anger. I flew straight towards her and punched her in the stomach, which knocked the wind right out of her and caused her descend to the ground. She created a min-crater with her in it. She is getting up to see me right in front of her.

She looked at me with a look of pure fear on her face. I learned to her face, relishing the fact that she is learning how outclassed she is.

I taunted her. "I thought you said you were going to take my powers."

She said nothing.

I told Cinder. "You got nothing to say? I can't believe Salem recruited a chump like you into her ranks. People like you talk a big game, but when you try to back it up. You fall flat on the threats and arrogant talk You're weak."

She still said nothing. I sighed at her giving me the silent treatment. I decided to use more inhumane means to getting her to talk. I grabbed her right arm and began twisting it.

She screamed in pain. That must have gotten her to say something.

I replied nonchalantly. "Now, you are finally speaking. I thought cat got your tongue."

She glared at me and said. "You're a monster! A true demon!"

I looked at her without a care in the world. "You dummy, you are realizing this now?"

She cringed.

I Looked at her straight in the eye and said. "How are going to take my powers, huh? I suppose that Salem must have gave you something to take my powers away, am I right?"

She said nothing.

I closed my eyes. Her silence confirmed my suspicion that Cinder must have something to take our maiden powers.

"I guess i will take you silence as a yes. Well in that case." I exclaimed before i used my silver-eyes to destroy Cinder's arm and the right side of her face. She was screaming in absolute horror and pain. The two of us where covered in a bright silvery light. The light died and I was still standing and while Cinder had burns all over the right side of her face and the arm I was holding.

That's the power of my silver eyes. They can destroy anything that is related to the Grimm.

I kicked her on the side to wake her up. She did not respond, I decided to shake her a little and that woke her up. She looked at me with her one good eye and it has a whole lot of fear in it.

I said. "You can give Salem this message for me. Tell her that her days are numbered and that anyone who follows her is going to get what coming to them for following that witch. You are going to be the first demonstration. "I punched her so hard that she lost a couple of teeth.

She could not get a chance to defend herself as I pummeled her with my punches. They ran through her aura and made contact with her body and she felt it. I pounded the crap out of her until she is on the ground unconscious. After I am done with her.

I walked over to the wreckage of the airship find Roman, as it turns out. He is still alive after the crash. I am not surprised. When he saw me, he had a look of pure fear on his face. I secretly enjoyed it before punching him in the face. He was knocked out. I heard a gasp, I turned around to see a blond woman with glasses on her face as her eyes were wide when they laid on me, she is wearing a purple cape and a witch-like outfit and she had a wand on her.

"Lady Ruby, Is that you?" The blonde-haired woman asked me.

I looked confused. I replied. "Yeah, who are you?"

"I am so sorry; I am just so honored to meet you. You and the others are a real inspiration to me. My name is Glynda Good Witch." Glynda Good Witch revealed herself.

The name Good Witch have rung a bell in my head. I heard of that name before. Oh yeah, now I remember. This woman happens to be related to Jasmine Good Witch. Jasmine is a good friend of ours and she told us that she had a granddaughter named Glynda. Jasmine's granddaughter is one of our biggest fans. She idolizes us and wants to be like us.

"You're Jasmine's granddaughter Right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. My grandmother and my mother always told me stories about you and the other members of Team RWBY." Glynda replied.

"Thanks, you know. I think you are doing the Good Witch name proud. Just like your grandmother and your mother"

"Thank you, my lady. You don't know how much that means to me. I take it you took down these criminals?"

"Yes, I have to admit. These guys are not all that a challenge."

"I know my lady. I am the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy. Headmaster Ozpin would like to meet you and the rest of your team tomorrow."

"All right, I guess we can do that. I tell the others about this development."

"Thank you, my lady. Ozpin would love to see you four again."

"No problem Glynda and stop with the "my lady" honorifics please. That makes me look like a queen or something."'

Glynda giggled.

"I am very sorry Ruby; I am just glad to have you and others back. I know everyone will be too."

"Don't worry, we are not going anywhere this time. I suppose you are here to take this scum to jail."

"Yes, I am. If you may."

"Hey. I am good. You and the authorities do your thing."

Glynda and the authorities who have arrived. Took Cinder and Roman into custody. The authorities left and so did Glynda. I decided to go back to the dust shop and get the dust Weiss wanted me to get.

Weiss POV:

We are at our hotel room as we waited for Ruby. What was taking her so long. I know Ruby can handle herself, but the rest of us can't help but feel worried for her. Blake and Yang were watching TV as all 3 of us hearing the door turning and Ruby walking into the room.

I asked her." What took you so long?"

Ruby answered." Sorry, Weiss. I am preoccupied with other matters."

I replied. "I understand, it's just that you had us all worried."

"I need to talk you guys. I have some information that you three need to hear."

I nodded and went to get Blake and Yang.

A few Minutes Later

All four of us sat and we listened to what Ruby said. She told us that Ozpin wanted to meet us at Beacon Academy. She told us that she met Glynda Good Witch, Jasmine Good Witch's granddaughter. She also told us of her encounters with Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick. She also told us that Cinder knows about us through Salem.

Blake said. "So, Salem told Cinder about us. That means that she knows we are still alive."

Yang said. "So, does Ozpin. He is one of our best allies. I am surprised that he knows we are still alive."

I said. "The question is how does he know?"

Ruby said. "We are just going to ask him when we get to Beacon tomorrow."

Yang agreed. "Yeah, He has a lot to tell us."

The four of us changed into a pajamas and slept in the four beds that the 2 hotel rooms provide us. We are unaware that tomorrow will be a reunion with an old friend.

That's chapter 2, here comes chapter 3. Read and Review, don't forget to follow and favorite.


End file.
